


Shirtless: Let Me Be Your Safe Haven

by FlyingRedPanda



Series: Faceless [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A pinch of Plot. Character Development, AU, Aftercare, But Mostly Smut, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Healthy Relationships, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, James “Bucky” Barnes/Reader - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sex, Smut, a dash of, can be read as, ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingRedPanda/pseuds/FlyingRedPanda
Summary: Back with Steve, part of Avengers, feeling more comfortably with who he is now, and even in a steady relationship, Bucky's life is a far cry from his cold days under Hydra.Except for the lasting scars.Scared that his girlfriend will run if she saw them, Bucky's adamant with keeping things to cuddles and kisses.But she's here to stay.Faceless:an unnamed OC (WITHOUT the whole y/n or fill in the blanks dance) who is not described beyond having hair, all her limbs, boobs, and a vagina. She can be any female you want.(Though this one seemed to have gotten herself a personality.... At the end of the day, that's all Faceless has. The actions she makes and the thoughts she has.)





	Shirtless: Let Me Be Your Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Marvel characters belong to Marvel. This is for entertainment purposes only. 
> 
>  
> 
> This has been beta-ed. (She wishes to be anonymous for now.) The idea of having a word with the suffix of -less as the title is hers. I wanted Let Me Be Your Safe Haven. So we combined the two for some "interesting" titles for later works. 
> 
> This can be set any time after Vision was created, since it's FRIDAY and not JARVIS. So this likely takes place at the compound. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this. ^.^

 

******

 

My ears caught the familiar sound of the first breath of wakefulness and it dragged me out of my own slumber. My arm shifted up, fingers weaving through those soft locks of long hair.

“Morning,” Bucky mumbled groggily into my shoulder, head tilting towards my hand with a hum. Warm lips pressed a kiss into my skin. His strong arm around my waist pulled me closer in a hug that made me melt against him.

My body shifted back to chase after those soft lips and found something jabbing at my back. Cheekily, I shifted into it earning a groan from deep in his chest.

Bucky surged away and I reached out after him, hand catching him by the back of his sweatpants.

“Oh god, Bucky! I’m so sorry!” I winced out, daring to crack open an eye at his tiny whimper. “You alive, Buck?”

His head merely nodded while he curled up on his side at the edge of the bed, clutching onto his balls.

“I’m sorry,” I repeated, plopping down on his long sleeved covered, cybernetic arm while tucking his hair behind his ear.

It was almost immediate with how he froze, eyes snapping open but staring straight ahead him. My name falling from his lips in warning.

“Hear me out?” I tried, not moving away like he wanted of me.

He refused to look at me, grouchily staring at some spot on the wall. If he wanted me off, he’d have to move me himself.

“Bucky, I fell for the squishy part in here,” I edged with a hand resting over his heart and the shirt that kept him covered. The beat only sped up with each pump.

The arm beneath me whirred in response and I had no idea which way this would go.

“It’s a mess, doll.” His voice so small and strained.

“Have a little faith in me to stay?” I tried in a light tone, hopefully letting him know that I wasn’t any bit upset about his need to hide.

Finally those blue eyes glanced my way. A thousand thoughts could be seen whizzing across them.

I offered a soft grin. “Bucky, I’m not going anywhere.”

A heavy sigh had his body sinking into the bed. His hand wrapped around the one resting on his chest, callouses rough against my skin. “…I’ve made you feel unwanted. I never meant – ”

“Hahaha, nope. You’re far too cuddly for that to happen, hun,” I quickly chirped out.

His fingers squeezed down on mine. His other hand moved to the hem of his shirt and I quickly grabbed it, holding his hand down. He stared up at me with a huge question mark stamped on his brows. “Isn’t this what you want?”

“Yes, but I got a plan. And as awesome as you tearing through your shirt will be, it’s not part of my plan.”

Bucky huffed a laugh, letting go of my hand to gently push my head back. “When did I start dating my best friend?”

“Steve wants you to shred your shirt too?” I joked with a massive grin and sat up, getting onto my feet and leaping off the bed only to land in a crumpled pile of limbs with my foot still tangled up in the duvet.

“Doll? You alive down there?”

I groaned, trying to get my foot back from the blanket. “Yup! Pretend you didn’t see that.”

Laughing, Bucky asked, “So what’s this brilliant plan of yours?”

“ _Well_ ….” I pulled the curtains shut, leaving only a sliver of blinding morning sunlight. “For one, definitely not while you’re feeling completely cornered into it. Let’s go slow. Take your time. Tell me to stop or just push me away at any time and I’ll back the fuck off. No hurt feelings on my part.”

The whisper of my name from him sent a happy chill down my spine. “How the hell did you end up with me?”

“I don’t know. Probably went something along the lines of you agreeing to date me when I asked?” With that said, I full on sprinted for the bed, leaping into the air with giggles.

Bucky reflexively caught me by the waist, breaking my momentum with his chest. Our lips found each other, soft and warm. His hands tightened their grip on my hips when I tugged on his hair, pulling his head back so I could open his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Swallowing his groan, I pushed against the bed with my foot. Bucky took the hint, carefully rolling his spine back to lie down. While his tongue danced with mine, he relaxed into the kiss. Little by little, tense muscles uncoiled as he melted under touch.

Stamping down my excited nerves, I moved my lips to his right cheek and used my nose to nudge him back when he tried to follow. I couldn’t help the smile at his little frustrated whine. But it was quickly forgotten when my nibbles found the shell of his ear and the moan that accompanied it. His head tilted, silently urging me to continue.

I pulled at his hand he bit down on, whispering into his ear. “Won’t you let me hear that beautiful voice of yours, Bucky?”

At his responding laugh, I chanced my fingertips just under his the hem of his shirt, not moving them. The harsh tug on my tank top screamed that he noticed, so I quickly kissed a trail just below that sharp jawline of his. My left hand joined my lips on his neck, my thumb massaging the tight muscles there as my teeth searched for that spot at the crook of his neck that’d have him twitching.

“I got you, Bucky. I’m right here. Not going anywhere.”

‘Found it,’ I cheered mentally, barely dodging his shoulder that jumped off the bed at the sensation but most definitely taking the distraction to hike up that shirt of his.

I hummed at my name falling from his lips and sat up, straddling his thighs as he panted with each breath. His eyes found mine the second I looked up from his exposed stomach. His cheeks a rosy hue that had butterflies trying to escape my stomach and fly out of my throat. Some part of me wanted to see Bucky a complete mess screaming for more.

Maybe that’s for another day.

“You’re doing so good, Bucky,” I assured, watching some of the fear melt away from him.

With a nod from him, I lowered my lips to his skin again. Though this time, they landed just below his navel. I planted a soft bite on each muscle I came across, alternating sides and soothing them out with kitten licks.

Giggling out my name, Bucky grabbed my head when I reached his ribs. “That tickles.” His legs even wound around my waist to hold me down, making it very difficult to move anywhere.

And as much as I did have the freedom to dig my fingers into his sides and actually tickle him, I couldn’t. That would be mean.

But with a smirk, I turned my head to the left, licking a stripe across his flesh palm, and I was rewarded with a tiny gasp. I could feel the length of him twitch against my stomach. When his legs loosened a tad, I slid up along his front, pushing up more of his shirt to reveal his chest while relishing the dragged out obscene moan that fell from his mouth. His body shuddering against me.

All that’s left were his shoulders. One of them being what he feared me seeing.

Stuck where I was again with how tightly he clamped down on my waist, I turned my attention to what’s in front of my face. Lovely, _lovely_ pecks.

He practically jumped at the bite, which was a little harder than I meant. His hands flew to either side of my face, palms pushing into my cheeks to lift me up but in the same groaning breath the rest of him pulled me in tight.

“Bucky? It’s not like you of all people have to worry about hickeys.”

Both of us knew that no matter how I tried, his skin just would not bare a friendly mark.

“I’m not food,” he stated with that kiss swollen bottom lip of his pouting. “Less teeth?”

“Sure thing.”

No part of me had the strength to say no. Not with that voice asking and not to that face with those eyes.

“Less teeth,” I repeated into the very spot I bit, letting my fingers explore every curve and dip to what was revealed. I tried to press hard enough but still he squirmed away with soft giggles, grabbing at my hands.

His chest violently jerked towards me when I tongued his nipple, knocking into my nose. Sneezes forced themselves out of me from the hit as my left arm was contorted behind my head since he was unwilling to let go of it but needing to press my head to him.

If his cybernetic sported nails, I’d have some serious scratch marks on my back where his fingers dug in, desperately clawing. A heel was even pushing against my butt, holding me in place. My entire upper body was crushed against him, unable to move much under his strength.

‘What the hell is even happening…?’ I couldn’t help but think.

Bucky showed no signs of letting me have any wiggle room, so that’s just what I did. I wiggled, rolling my stomach against him and pressing down in waves against his hard cock trapped between us.

“W-wha – ?” he gasped out, arching into the sensation. His moans damn delicious to the ears. His arms and legs unable to agree with whether or not to push me away or hold me closer.

My free hand edged his shirt a little higher, soothing any skin I exposed.

“St-stop.” Whispered so softly.

At the four letter word, I immediately untangled from him, surging back with my hands in surrender by my shoulders. “Stopped,” I assured, trying to keep my tumbling emotions from twisting about like how Bucky’s shirt was in his fists.

The tears in his eyes….

The fear behind them….

“Bucky – ”

“I _can’t_.”

His chest heaved for every breath. His bottom lip caught between his teeth. His brows furrowed together. His cybernetic whirring from the stress.

I carefully wrapped my fingers around his ankle, rubbing a hopefully comforting line along the tendon. “All’s good. We don’t have to. You never have to. You said stop, so we stop.” I pressed a kiss to his knee over the sweatpants. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, Buck – ”

A blur of navy and I watched a _very_ familiar shirt flutter to the ground. I could hear my heart pounding in the dead silence of the room. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

 _This was_ not _how it was supposed to go._

My eyes locked onto his the moment I look up from the floor, away from the shirt.

I felt a little like his target.

So I did the only thing that could possibly translate the feelings inside of me to him remotely fast enough before he, himself, ran off and pulled him into a kiss. A soft one. Lacking the fire but not the passion and I could only hope he’d understand.

 _I’m here to stay. I’m not going anywhere_.

It wasn’t returned.

Instead Bucky flipped us over, hovering above me. His arms on either side of me, caging me under him. Those piercing blue eyes bore into me with such intensity, searching for answers. Desperately.

“You’re… not disgusted…?”

It’s almost heartbreaking to see the confusion bloom across his features. Still so terrified I’d suddenly realize something that I wouldn’t.

“Do I look like I’m going anywhere, Bucky?” I drawled, taking his face in my hands and swiping away a tear that fell from those bright eyes.

Bucky buried his head against my shoulder, arms coiling around me. I could feel just how relieved he was, muscles melting, almost crushing me into the bed with his weight.

I tried to squeeze him just as tightly. Maybe he’d feel a fraction of what I do. Safe. That nothing could hurt so long as he’d be around to piece me back together again.

“Though this looks rather swollen, Bucky. Does it hurt?” I asked, avoiding touching the angry red scars of his shoulder. Didn’t want to irritate them anymore than they look.

He hummed, the vibrations tickling my nerves. “Not enough to be concerned,” he murmured into my shoulder.

‘At least he’s honest ab – Awwwww.’

He’s absolutely adorable, peeking up at me from the corner of his eye. I pushed his hair from his face, tucking a lock of it behind his ear and completely unable to keep the happy grin off my face.

Bucky lifted off a tad, his nose nudging mine and his eyes asking silently.

“Nom.”

“I’m not food,” was his light response to my teeth clamped on either side of his nose.

Grinning ear to ear, I planted a peck on the tip of his nose before he captured my lips with his for a soft kiss. His emotions and feelings so easily drifting to me until my chest warmed and bubbled.

My fingers weaved through his hair, holding him closer. The bubbling feeling grew more and more as he peppered me with little kisses, not missing a single part of my face.

He pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against mine, his eyes locking with mine. His shoulders relaxed with a breath that was a quiet sigh. A content smile played on his face.

“Want to do this?” he asked, barely above a whisper. His hips barely pressed against mine to clarify what he was talking about.

“Sure,” I chirped, letting my hands flutter down the smooth skin of his chest. The cautious nerves slowly melting away at my fingertips. “Touch me, Bucky… and try not to tickle me.”

He shifted his weight to his cybernetic and with his other hand gently caressed my cheek, following the curve of my neck to my collarbone. Almost tentatively, he slipped the hand under my tank top and cupped my breast, giving it a testing squeeze. His thumb rolled over my nipple, making it harden and my body squirm at the pleasure.

“I want to hear you,” I teased and grabbed him through his pants, sliding my hand along the length of him.

His groan was practically cut off when his face fell into the pillow right next to my head, his arms having failed to support him. Neither of us had enough time on our own to dodge the mess of his face slamming into mine. But together, we managed not to break our noses.

“It’s been so long,” he huffed, sounding rather nervous and all the air escaping him when I slipped a hand under his waistband.

His spine stretched like a cat, his hips moving almost out of reach until I carefully nudged his bum with my knee. His body shuddered, contorting as if that could ease whatever he was feeling. His hands pulled at the bedsheets.

At the twist of my wrist, a choked keen dragged right out of his lungs that sent a jolt of pleasure through me. Having his wonderful voice right next to my ear turned my brain to mush. Thoughts barely able to string themselves together to keep moving. Needed to keep moving to hear that beautiful voice but I completely lost it when he spoke my name, blurring it with a moan. Couldn’t make much sense of what else he said.

Barely even aware that he had moved my hands, gathering them somewhere over my head. Barely able to breathe through the fiery kiss on my lips, a weight enveloping me that sent me soaring. Barely holding onto those skin warmed metal plated fingers at the sensations ghosting over my own sex sending all my nerves alight.

His thumb pressed down against my clit, making my nerves jump.

I broke the kiss, panting for air and knocking his head to the side when he tried to pull me into another. “More,” I demanded. “Bucky. My hands…. Want….”

He kissed a line down my neck, all warm lips and the occasional lick that pulled attention away from that talented thumb of his. The feeling of a little smirk of his lips was all the warning I got to his finger delving inside me.

My back arched off the bed and into his chest, hips squirming against his finger. I tugged against his hold, desperately needing to touch him. But Bucky couldn’t be moved unless he wanted to be. I couldn’t even nudge him up with a knee so I could at least do something with my lips. Not with him settled between my legs.

All I could do was squeeze my eyes shut and endure.

Another finger joined the first and my world narrowed to just a few points of my body. Anything he touch tingled. Even the scruff on his cheeks added to the whirlwind of sensations that had me needing more.

The cool air-conditioned breeze brought me back into my body as it blew over my chest. Opening my eyes, I couldn’t help the laughter at the sight of Bucky pulling at the stretchy top with his teeth and getting absolutely nowhere with it. He forced the laugh into a moan with the fingers dancing inside me.

When his cybernetic let go of my wrists, I moved to get the tank top off. But before I could do much, I found myself watching the shiny hand close around the fabric he was still biting.

And then the top tore right in half.

“Holy shit!” I squealed, more laughter bubbling out of my chest. My legs struggled against his sides to close, the sensation of his fingers massaging my clit and walls becoming ticklish. A whine escaped me while I tried to shimmy away, clawing at the sheets for leverage and getting absolutely nowhere.

“Doll, take a deep breath. It’ll pass.”

With a pout, I reached up and grabbed a pillow, swinging it at his head. There wasn’t even a pause to his rhythm. Just a little laugh from him and then a third finger joined the torture.

“Ass,” I groaned out, the pillow being tugged away from me.

One word would get him to back off, easy as that. But that was far from what I wanted. He’d let me struggle and fight my way through. Though he wasn’t letting me touch him and it frustrated. I needed to do _something_ with myself.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered, swaying back on his knees when I reached out to him.

This time I grabbed his pillow and he caught it before I could hit him. His fingers stuttered and his body lurched forwards, letting my hands finally grab onto him. Before I could do much else, he easily pulled my foot away from his cock while slipping right out of my arms.

“Oh come on!!!” I wailed.

“You’re not going to give up, huh?”

“Your arm is not longer than my legs,” I grinned, as awkward as it was to move with his hand still not pausing. But both his arms were occupied while I had a free foot. Except my legs weren’t longer than his whole arm and most of his torso when he backed off the bed. “Where the hell are you going, Bucky!? I want – need – !”

“Hush. Just enjoy this.”

With a yank on my leg, he dragged me to the edge of the bed, standing so close I once again lost the use of my legs to do anything. He pressed a kiss to my ankle he still had a hold of and I could feel that damn grin against my skin at my keening voice.

“There it is,” he softly noted.

I couldn’t help but try to twist away when Bucky relentlessly kneaded my clit and sweet spot in tandem. I couldn’t move much. Not with my muscles twitching uncontrollably. Not with how he had my right leg still pressed straight up against his torso. The soft little kisses against my calf was almost comforting through the intensity.

Everything spun, pulsing in time with my heart. Too much. And I couldn’t get away from it.

And all was thrown out of my head when I felt him bite down on the waistband of the boxers I wore. I forced my abs to work so I could grab him by the face. “No no nonono. Bucky, _no_. These are my favourite boxers! They’re comfy.”

“I know. They’re mine. I miss them.” But he yielded, moving my leg from one side of him to the other. The gentleness he used to slip off the last of my clothing was completely different from his other hand.

“Buck – ?” I called out when he kneeled down.

“Just enjoy this, doll,” he soothed, moving my leg back.

“Your hair! Shit!” I squealed, sitting up to push his head away or at least somehow get his hair to stop tickling my thighs. That was until a wet tongue flicked at my clit and had me screaming, head slamming into the mattress. His hand still not missing a beat. “Fuck your scruff!”

My legs couldn’t bend enough to push him away. Even if they could, they could do nothing to move Bucky. With the cybernetic hand hooked around my hip, he kept me in place, his tongue moving in such devious ways. I could only helplessly struggle, crying and laughing through it all.

Through the haze of his onslaught, I desperately fought his hair. Hands shaking, barely listening to me. Took far too long to gather his hair into a ponytail.

“Hair tie. Hair tie. Hair…” I babbled, trying to reach for the nightstand. It was way too far away. “Bucky. Please. Please. Pleasepleasepleaseplease _please_.”

My heels dug into his back. My thighs clamped down on either side of his head. Both my hands desperately clinging to keep his hair away from my skin. My body curled around him. It was all I could do while he pulled me towards an orgasm.

Damn those soft lips of his. He knew exactly how to use them. And that tip of his tongue drew shudder after shudder from my body.

Little pants. A racing heartbeat. Muscles convulsing. Everything becoming far more sensitive.

And yet he didn’t pause, working me through my climax.

My walls doing everything they could to push his fingers out. But to no luck. He no longer pulled them, merely massaging that damn spot inside me.

Another one washed over me and I had no strength to hang on, falling back on the bed. My body writhed, trying to getaway. Pulling. Pushing. _Anything_.

“Enough,” I panted out. Voice scratching at the back of my throat. “Bucky. Stop.”

With that, the fingers pulled away, a ghosting breath on overstimulated nerves and then numbing peace. My body too boneless to even move.

The bed dipped next to me. A warmth heating the air. Finger tips brushed the hair from my face, caressing my cheek. A whisper of my name with a little question mark at the end.

I forced my eyes open and found his blue ones. Tiredly, I returned his smile. “…Bucky.” Unable to find strength in my arm to hold him.

Gingerly, he pulled me to him, up higher on the bed so my legs weren’t completely dangling off the edge. He moved my arms for me, draping one around his waist and lifting the other to just over his beating heart. His lips pressed against my forehead, humming happily.

With what little strength I had, I learned into him and kissed his collarbone. Stamping down the urge to nip at his skin with my teeth, I followed the beautiful line with my lips. “Why are you still wearing pants, hun?” I half whined impatiently, slipping my fingertips under his waistband.

He laughed a little. “How are you still moving, doll?”

“Sheer force of will?” I offered with a grin. “Pants, Bucky. Need to touch you.”

He barely got the rest of his clothing off before I wrapped a hand around his hard cock, wringing out that beautiful voice from him. That was until he bit into his lip when my thumb swept over the weeping head. His chest heaved for air faster and faster, almost in time with my stroking. His hands clutched at the sheets, trying his best not to send me across the room by accident.

With my free hand, I nudged him onto his back. I wasn’t doing a face plant into his neck, so my still numbed legs had some strength, but judging on how the bed bounced beneath me, they weren’t steady in the least. Nor was my arm when I tried to use it as some added support. But the urge to play pushed me on.

My lips trailed down his neck, sucking at his skin and tasting the bit of salt in his sweat. The keen that spilled from his mouth at the lick on his nipple practically echoed off the walls, but was drowned out by the bed sheets tearing.

“This again?” I asked, pinned to his chest by his arms. His hands still clinging onto the tattered sheets, since my fingers were still gliding up and down around his dick “You’re more sensitive than I am, Bucky.”

“Enhanced… nghhh sense of t-ah-touch…. Oh fuck…. W-wasn’t before.” he huffed between moans.

Wiggling out of his hug, I worked a trail of kisses down his smooth skin. I couldn’t help smile at the muscles quivering under my lips or at the little squirm of his hips.

Bucky snatched my head before I could even breathed over his sensitive skin. “Not going to last if you do that,” he panted out, pulling me back up the bed.

I took the chance, and managed to snatch two of his fingers in my mouth.

“No, doll, that’s not foo – ngghhh….”

His cock twitch in my hand with each lick I gave to those fingers. He tried to pull them out but his knuckles were caught on my teeth.

“I want to be – hiie – be able to mmnph – move not turn into a pud-pud-dle twitching nerves on the fl – haaa… floor….”

I let him go with a massive pout. “It’s not like you have a refractory period.”

“Now how the hell do you know?” He flipped us over, hovering over me.

I merely grinned, wrapping my legs around his waist. “Shall we just skip that part and fuck?”

He sighed out a laugh, his forehead resting against mine. “Ready?”

Feeling him lined up with me, I ground down and took his head inside. At the unsettled shift in my body language, he tried to jerk back but I dug my heels into that firm ass of his and got dragged with him. “Keep going, Bucky.”

“Should have let me take the lead,” he whispered with a kiss to my temple, his hand giving my thigh soothing strokes.

A giggle escaped me when his scruff scratched my skin and then his warm lips sent a shiver from the bundle of nerves at the crook of my neck to the rest of me. His fingers slid from my thigh to between us, massaging my still sensitive clit in ways that had me writhing all over again. An attempt to distract me as he eased his way to the hilt.

My hands blindly found his head, clinging onto his hair as if it were a lifeline. As if I’d fall to pieces if I let go. It was all I could do to stay afloat in the sea of pleasure. All while trying to get my spasming walls to stop from fighting the intrusion.

There was no pain. Just pressure. A lot of pressure. Almost on the edge of cramps.

Bucky paused when he was settled completely inside of me. He braced his elbows on either side of my shoulders and ran the backs of his fingers against my cheeks.

The grin stretched across his face was utterly adorable, to say the least. Barely hidden in his eyes was a layer of cheekiness.

I gave myself three deep breaths and reflected his smile. With a nod, I pulled away.

Almost instantly, Bucky responded, swaying above me and setting an easy pace. Easy enough for me to clench my muscles down on every pull. Easy enough for a passionate kiss without my lungs burning for air.

My back arched into his hands. One hot and the other one almost cool against my heated skin. It wasn’t cold enough to hurt, but enough that the difference was jarring. He quickly replaced it with his mouth, tongue flicking over my nipple and making me lose the pace he set.

I tugged at his hair, and he glanced up at me with that damn cheeky look. “We can have gentle sex another time. After all your teasing, I doubt I can be all to gentle. I need more. So stop being so controlled and go for it, Bucky.”

He shifted onto his hands, bracing against the bed on either side of my head. Those blue eyes stared down at me for a couple of seconds, searching.

Then rolls of his hips turned into quick snaps. His hands gathering my legs onto his shoulders and then braced the cybernetic above my head. His flesh hand held my hip to hold me still so I wouldn’t be sliding up the sheets.

A moan tore out of my throat and heard him echoing it. A shiver racing down my spine. All of it almost too much. My limbs still too weak to do much of anything but to hang on. My toes curled as my feet bounced around in the air with his movements. My nails dug into his back as I drew closer and closer to my third orgasm.

At tune singing in the room, Bucky froze in place, taking my climax right with it.

“That’s not the emergency ringtone, right?” I asked, trying to make sense of the world that was beyond Bucky.

He shook his head. A frown on his lips.

“Call them back after?”

Bucky eyed the nightstand one more time before he slammed back into me, building up to that insane pace again.

_So close._

And then the ringing started up again. And again. And again.

Annoyed with the incessant ringing, I knocked the side of Bucky’s hip with my own. He rolled with the movement, falling onto his back as I straddled him barely missing a beat in our dance. My hand easily grabbed the phone off the night table.

“What are you…? Is that my – ”

A flick of the thumb and I brought it to my ear with a wicked grin. “Barnes’ phone,” I stated, barely finding a steady voice.

“Hey, mind putting Bucky on?”

At Steve’s voice, the man beneath me halted, holding me down to him with hands to still my movements.

“He’s… a little preoccupied. If it’s not an emergency, I can pass a message along.”

“…Just put him on. Please.”

Bucky shook his head frantically.

“He said no.”

“He didn’t. Where is he? Is he alright?”

“He’s in front of me… and I’d say he’s doing fine,” I teased, rolling my hips down against Bucky, who desperately scrambled to still my movements.

“Then put him on.”

“Is it an emergency?” For the hell of it, I squeezed down on his dick with my muscles, keeping a rhythmic pulse.

Bucky’s back arched off the bed, his hands struggling with pulling me closer and yanking me off him at the same time. He had no idea what he wanted.

“…No. Please just put that punk on now,” he practically ordered and I almost found myself handing the phone over.

“I don’t know. He’s kind of giving me this really wide eyed, horrified look at the moment. Kind of feels like you’re a bit of a boner kill – Huh, you super soldiers have such great reaction times.”

Bucky plucked his phone out of my hand and threw it across the room. We managed to share one look before devolving into a fit of laughter. Him hugging his stomach and tipping me into the bed as he tried to curl into the bed. Me giggling into the mattress next to him, preventing him from curling up into a ball.

Hearing the other laugh, caused more. Contact become ticklish. And we were stuck together. We didn’t have the strength or coordination to move apart. Too busy laughing.

Bucky and I couldn’t help myself. I could just imagine the shade of red Steve must by sporting at the moment. His phone might not have survived that call.

“FRIDAY!” I yelled at the ceiling, feeling Bucky jump. I didn’t have much time if Steve realized this before I do. “Please tell me you have footage of Steve during that call.”

“ _That is something I have,_ ” the lilting voice stated.

“Yay! Could you send a copy to my phone? Pretty please?” A grin broke my face at the beep on my phone. “ _So_ … shall we continue?” I asked with a little bounce on his dick that somehow stayed inside through the whole giggle fest.

Bucky laughed, sitting up and wrapping me up in his strong arms. “You’re ridiculous, doll.”

“Can you blame me for wanting to see Steve’s react – nghhhh… _Bucky_ ….”

My forehead dropped against him as my arms clung to his head. My hands scrambled for purchase, one clinging to his muscled shoulder the other tangled in his hair.

He went right back to his insane pace, moving my body with arms and his hips meeting mine. I could barely keep half a breath in before it was pushed right out of me from everything.

With a huff, he slammed my back into the mattress, his cybernetic arm bracing his weight off me. His face hovered above mine, eyes never breaking away from mine.

My ankles locked behind him, forcing my walls to squeeze around him whenever he pulled away. A grin gracing my lips when his hips stuttered. My hands rested against his stomach, feeling his abs spasm when I raked my nails up them.

His flesh hand cradled my face, a calloused thumb sweeping across my bottom lip.

A single soft gesture in the storm of desperation.

His lips crashed down onto mine.

My arms wrapped around him, pulling me straight off the bed. I forced my body to keep pace with him.

Every bit of us fighting for dominance, searching for new ways to pull a moan from the other. A tug of hair here. A nibble there. And a whole lot of just trying to hold on.

All it took was a grunt of my name at my ear for me to lose my grip on reality. All of it washed away by the high.

I had no clue what happened in the haze but I came to with Bucky’s full weight a top of me. With a little whine from me, Bucky rolled onto his back so I could breathe. I rolled into his side laughing at the sticky sweaty mess we both were.

“We need a shower.”

“And new sheets.”

Discoordinated, I swept his hair out of his eyes, finding happiness there. His fingers wrapped around mine, pulling them to his lips and pressing a kiss to each fingertip.

Little exhausted giggles escaped from us at random intervals.

“Okay, my skin’s getting itchy,” I stated, scooting off the bed and felt my muscles give up on me. “Bucky, my legs no work.”

A sigh of my name later, he easily scooped me up off the floor and walked into the bathroom. “What am I going to do with you, doll?”

“Play mediator between Steve and I until he lets the whole phone joke go?”

“He’ll be fine. We were army folk,” he said, lips moving against the top of my head.

He turned on the shower and with a squeal from both of us, he dashed out.

“That does _not_ agree with sensitive skin,” I huffed as Bucky set me on the edge of the tub so he could do battle with the running shower with his cybernetic hand, which involved more running back and forth than he’d ever be willing to admit to. I flicked on the tub faucet and dumped in a good helping of my body wash for a bubble bath.

A wet body pressed against mine, soaking hair tickled my neck as a chin rested on my shoulder. “It’s a little chilly,” he murmured into the side of my face. An arm snaked around my waist. With such ease, he pulled me into the tub landing on the little layer of rather hot water.

I scrambled to the other side of the tub with a pout. My bum a little singed from the water. “You’re the hypersensitive one. How is your ass not burning?”

His shoulder shrugged. “Enhanced durability.”

A grin pulled across his lips and a handful of water flew through the air, landing on my face. I returned the gesture with a flick of my fingers, which Bucky immediately copied.

“We’re two adults sitting in an inch of water splashing each other…” I pointed out blankly before we both broke down into laughter.

 

******

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you guys think. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> This was my first ever attempt at writing smut... and my first one shot/short story in about ten years.... 
> 
> I'm still feeling out my comfort zone. This has been nerve-wracking to write, but I'm giving it a try. 
> 
> It got real weird, real fast, but I oddly enjoy the silliness of it and kept it as is. A lot more humour than I expected. 
> 
> Had the mini goal of portraying a couple being in love without using that word. If I managed, YAY. If I managed to draw out a laugh or an "Awww," then double YAY. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'll be writing installments for this series when I need a little break from my main work, Mosaic. (If you enjoy a long read about character interactions, character driven plots and arcs, a slow burn friends to lovers romance and a named OC as odd as Faceless here, please do check out Mosaic.)


End file.
